


Janeway's Turn

by Alara J Rogers (AlaraJRogers)



Series: Friends With Benefits [2]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Bondage, F/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-09
Updated: 2009-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-03 11:31:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlaraJRogers/pseuds/Alara%20J%20Rogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Janeway has Q tied up. PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Janeway's Turn

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle 8. As the name suggests, this is TOTALLY NOT SAFE FOR WORK. Explicit het, bondage, power games (but no S&amp;M -- the most painful this gets is tickling). This technically takes place during the alternate timeline that got wiped out in "Endgame", so Voyager has been traveling for over eight years and Chakotay and Seven are married, but this is a PWP (plot? what plot?) so that's really not all that important.

The entity bound to Kathryn Janeway's bed was, technically, not a man, but his resemblance to one was sufficiently thorough that she hadn't yet been able to find a point of difference... and by now she had experimented quite thoroughly.

She trailed a silk scarf slowly down from his neck, across the expanse of his chest and abdomen, almost to his groin... and then pulled it aside to run it down the inside of his thigh instead. He moaned, pulling at the chains, head twisting as if he were trying to knock the blindfold off. Janeway leaned down against him, pressing her bare breasts against his side for a moment as she murmured directly in his ear. "What do you think that was?"

"The scarf I gave you," he said, almost snapping. "I'm blindfolded and temporarily powerless, not stupid, Kathy."

She laughed. "I wouldn't take that tone with me, mister. Right now I'm in charge here." She backed up her assertion by running her finger down his side as she sat up, making him squirm and breathe heavily, and then reached out for his knee, stroking the side of it and up his thigh, once again stopping at his groin. He kicked, leg struggling to escape her touch for a moment, and then as she moved off ticklish spots and back onto erogenous zones, he shifted his hips, trying to press more of his skin against her fingers.

"Only temporarily," he reminded her. "Once you take those chains off, I'm omnipotent again. So I wouldn't let the power go to my head, if I were you." His sharp, almost irritated tone was at odds with his body language, every muscle in his adopted form straining toward her, plainly yearning to be touched.

"Any time you want me to stop, just say so." Janeway grinned mischievously, picked up the feather bundle she'd replicated, and brushed him under the armpit with it, giving him the touch he'd yearned for but not quite the way he'd wanted it. He twitched and jerked, biting his lip, plainly trying not to laugh as he tried uselessly to evade her. It was the most hilarious thing she'd ever seen. Without his powers, Q was ticklish.

For a minute or two, she played with him, letting the silk brush oh-so-lightly against his all-too-human-seeming erection, while she tickled his armpits, his knees, his side and his neck... anywhere she could reach. It was too bad he was so tall, she thought; she was sure she could get a very gratifying response from going after his feet, since with the shackle around his ankle right next to them they had much less freedom of motion than his other tickle spots did, but she couldn't reach them and still tease his cock. Q whimpered, and groaned, and burst out laughing uncontrollably, and finally broke. "_Stop!_ Stop it, no more tickling!"

When they'd discussed safewords, Q had been of the opinion that unless she was actually hurting him, which he'd said he knew wasn't a particular turn-on for her, she wouldn't be able to get him to ask her to stop. He'd actually said the entire concept of safewords was ridiculous and there was nothing a lowly human could possibly come up with --outside of pain, which they both knew he hated -- that could make a Q beg for mercy. Janeway had been fairly certain that wasn't true, and had made sure he understood that if he wasn't going to designate a specific safeword, she would treat "no" or "stop" as meaning exactly what they said, and stop whatever specific thing she was doing the moment he used one. He'd dismissed the entire conversation as trivial and unnecessary.

"I told you those words might come in handy for you," she said, tossing aside the feather bundle, and set to kissing his thighs and belly instead, keeping her head and body positioned so that while her hair would occasionally trail over his groin, and she could occasionally reach to stroke him there, there was nothing _he_ could do to get his penis in contact with any part of her, or in fact anything but the empty air of the bedroom, unless she chose to let him.

Almost a year ago, Chakotay and Seven had gotten married, the end of a whirlwind romance that had left her depressed and angry and furious with herself for being depressed and angry. She'd tried so hard to hide it from everyone, but Q had turned up, all smirking certitude that what she needed was a rebound lover who could do for her what she'd never been able to let her first officer do. By this point she'd given him enough advice on child-rearing, not to mention their experiences in his civil war together, that she wasn't particularly afraid of him or his power, but she hadn't liked his overweening self-confidence and she hadn't been particularly thrilled at the notion that his omnipotent girlfriend might get jealous. Janeway had brought up the second objection, and Q had assured her that he'd have the other Q come to let her know that she would not be jealous of Janeway in the slightest.

To this day Janeway was pretty sure that wasn't true. Entities who were truly and completely not angry at their lovers for wanting to sleep around would probably not have followed up their half-earnest, half-angry declaration to the other woman that the Q were above all such emotions as jealousy and how silly could a mortal be to imagine herself a threat to a _Q_ relationship and wasn't she getting rather big for her britches and of course she could have sex with Q if she actually wanted to, in fact, Q didn't even want him anymore so she could have him all to herself if she wanted... with chaining their lover naked to said mortal's bed, with bindings that blocked him from using his powers, and letting him stay that way for the several hours before Janeway went off shift and found him there. The other Q appeared to have been sincere that she had no interest in retaliating against Janeway in any way, but what she'd done to Q had _plainly_ been motivated by revenge.

Janeway's first reaction to finding Q tied up naked in her bed had been, of course, to be furious with _him_, but the panic in his eyes and desperation in his voice as he kept trying to convince her to use the key the other Q had left her to let him go had eventually convinced her that this wasn't a game... not on his part, anyway. And when she'd realized that he was telling the truth and he was genuinely helpless, she'd found, to her great surprise... that he was actually attractive. Very much so. What had always turned her off to Q was the smarminess and arrogance he demonstrated around her every time the subject of sex came up, as if he expected her to swoon at his feet just because he was a Q and she was a mortal. She'd never liked men who were that certain she would want them. Q's vulnerability allowed her to see that his adopted form was actually quite sexy (especially when tied up and helpless in her bed), and let personality traits she found attractive in him to take precedence over the ones that irritated the shit out of her.

And if he was going to be sexy and not so damn annoying... then why not? No one under her command was a potential partner -- perhaps Chakotay didn't take the rules about fraternization all that seriously, or he wouldn't have started things with Seven, but Janeway did, and it had already been a very long trip home without any sexual release outside of holograms she was embarrassed to have slept with and her own hands. If screwing Q -- who certainly wasn't under her command, and unlike anyone else not under her command, could come to meet her no matter how far _Voyager_ got on its journey -- could reduce her frustration and distraction and make her a better commander, well, it wasn't as if _not_ sleeping with him had led him to blow up the ship or turn them all into rats, so would sleeping with him really make him behave any worse than turning him down had?

Of course she hadn't done anything with him right then -- he'd offered, but she'd suspected strongly that he was offering because he thought that bribing her with sex would make her more inclined to let him go, and while he'd been obviously aroused, he'd also been obviously frightened of his own helplessness. Whether Q wanted to admit it or not, it would have been a situation of highly dubious consent at best, possibly rape. She'd let him go... but not before getting him to promise that he'd leave the chains with her, for possible future use if he was ever interested. Q, apparently recognizing that he was getting further with Janeway by letting her see his vulnerability than he ever had by keeping up his façade of total control, had agreed to leave them with her, although he hadn't been entirely sanguine about ever actually using them.

In fact, it had taken almost a year of him randomly showing up every other week or so and satisfying her needs before she'd been able to talk him into this. Q liked to be in control in bed -- to the point where half the time he came to her, he was incorporeal, and tormented her blissfully into multiple orgasms without her being able to touch him at all or reciprocate in any way... though he'd assured her that he was entirely too selfish to do anything for purely altruistic motives, so she should feel confident that he was getting everything out of pleasuring her that he wanted to. But it wasn't enough. Janeway wanted more than to be the passive recipient of pleasure, no matter how delightful the pleasure might be. Sometimes _she_ wanted to be on top. She was a starship captain, used to command, and sometimes she wanted power in bed as well as outside it. And the idea of having Q, of all people, in her power was sufficiently arousing that she had several erotic dreams about it and a few conscious masturbatory sessions using it as a fantasy before she got Q to agree to actually do it.

So here they were, and she'd been teasing him for close to an hour now, shocks of pleasure running through her at the sight of him, naked and sheened in sweat, writhing helplessly in her power. Q was trying very hard not to give in, not to beg her for anything, but he wasn't used to powerlessness so he wasn't very good at it. His hips jerked and pumped, as if he was trying to fuck the air, while she kissed and stroked him everywhere but between his legs, until finally he groaned, "_Please_, Kathy..."

She stopped. "Please what? You want me to stop?"

"Oh, don't be stupid! You know what I want!"

Janeway laughed throatily. "You have to say it," she said, and kissed the top of his cock gently, drawing a frantic moan from him, before moving back to the teasing.

"Fine. If you insist. _Fuck_ me, Kathy. ...Please. I can't take any more of this, I need to be inside you, please..."

"Since you asked nicely," she said, her voice hoarse with her own need, and climbed on top of him, maneuvering him into her body. She was so wet that the slight resistance she'd expected to be there simply wasn't, and she came down on him harder and faster than she'd meant to, startling her slightly. Q rose to meet her, bucking his hips. She leaned her weight down on him, trying to pin him down so she could manage the rhythm herself. He was stronger than her in the purely physical, human sense, but with his arms and legs bound spread-eagled he had very little leverage to resist her, especially when she broke his focus by playing with his nipples or stroking his side.

"Let me see you," he said, lifting his head and shaking it as if he could get rid of the blindfold. It was another gift from his ex and probably not coming off for anything short of Janeway pulling it free; it seemed almost magnetized to his skin somehow, and also fastened with elastics.

"Are you that desperate to know what I'll do next?" she asked, teasing.

"I'm pretty sure I know what you'll do next," he said, panting. "At least the general theme of things, anyway. I just want to see _you_."

She found it very hard to resist that. Janeway leaned forward, pulled his blindfold off, and kissed him, pinning him back down on the bed. When she rose up again, his eyes were fixed on her body, slightly glazed from sensation but still riveted to her as if he was mesmerized by her. He wasn't looking into her eyes, but he wasn't avoiding her face either, his slightly unfocused gaze pointed in the direction of her head and upper body.

His expression, so lost in her and what she was making him feel, undid her. She reached between her own legs, rubbing herself in tiny slow circles as she rocked back and forth on him, watching him looking at her. When his eyes rolled back and his hands clenched so tightly on the chains that held his wrists to the bedposts that his knuckles went white, when his motions became frantic and his moans turned into open-mouthed cries the thought occurred to her that this was a being who'd seen the Big Bang, who held all time and space in his control, and right now he was under her and she was making him come. It was all she needed. Her own orgasm went through her in a wave, as if pleasure was a fluid concentrated between her legs and the membrane holding it in had burst, letting it spill upward throughout her entire body until it washed over her mind and, for a moment, blotted out any coherent thought.

Afterward she lay against him, feeling the sweat cooling on his skin, the rise and fall of his chest. He had a heartbeat, and it was slowing down from ferocious pounding just the same as hers was. When he was in this form, it seemed there was literally no difference between him and a human man. At least when his powers were blocked.

"Think you could unlock me now?" he asked, lifting his head slightly to look at her, his tone slightly amused.

She sat up slightly. "So eager to get free of me now?" she teased.

"Well, you must admit that this whole thing was _your_ fantasy, not mine."

"I hope you're not going to try to tell me you didn't enjoy it."

Q snorted. "If I was going to lie to you, I'd be a little less obvious about it." His head fell back against the pillow, and his gaze turned toward the ceiling. "There's only so long the baby will be distracted by the time loop I left him playing with before he gets lonely and comes looking for Q or me, and she's not at all above suggesting he go find me precisely because I'm with you right now."

"We certainly don't want _that_." She rolled off him, picked up the key, and pressed it to one of the chains. It unsnapped, freeing his power, and he unlocked all the others with a thought, sitting up.

"You do realize, Kathy, I am going to get revenge for this," he said with a sardonic smile.

She thought of being pinned down by his power, teased as mercilessly as she'd just done to him, and shivered, not from fear. "I'm looking forward to it," she said. "Sometime next week, maybe? Assuming we don't run into more Borg or the Occitane or some other threat?"

"Assuming you don't, yes. Shall I consider it a date?"

"It's only a date if you bring food."

"Thai-Mexican from that place on Mars you like, and coffee ice cream?"

Janeway laughed. "Okay, that sounds like a date." He wasn't allowed to use his powers to do anything to protect her or her crew, help them on their journey, or give them information... a compromise he'd had to make to pacify the order faction, which was still furious that her crew had wielded weapons in the Continuum and threatened the lives of Q. But none of them had ever forbidden him to bring her real food from the Alpha Quadrant, though he claimed that feeding her crew would fall into "helping" and thus would only do it for her. She accepted, despite the unfairness she felt that she was getting much better food than any of her crew, on the grounds that the less of Voyager's stores she ate from, the more was available for everyone else. And because Q sulked when she turned down the tiny, meaningless gifts he was actually allowed to give her, and by now she actually cared at least a little bit about not hurting his feelings.

Q snapped his fingers. He was fully dressed and standing next to the bed. Janeway made a face at him. "That's unfair."

"You always told me you liked taking showers after sex. And you've got twenty minutes before your meeting with Chakotay and Tuvok. Plenty of time to get ready."

"That doesn't change the fact that you're fully dressed and I'm still naked."

"I'd dress you if you wanted..."

"Yes, but no. I haven't forgotten the kimono. Or the bikini. Or the dominatrix outfit."

"I think I'll make you wear that one the next time you have the brilliant idea of chaining me to your bed."

"You sure about that? It might give me ideas about spanking you."

Q made a mock scowl. "Spare me your degraded human fantasies," he said, but with an undercurrent of laughter in his voice. "I'll take my leave of you now, before you come up with anything worse."

As he snapped his fingers and vanished in a flare of light, Janeway called after him, "Oh, believe me, next time it's my turn I _will_ come up with something worse."


End file.
